


Things people say

by sloganeer



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me you've noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things people say

"Some of the other cadets want to grab coffee, talk," Sandburg had said. "And it's the first week, so I think I should go."

He was almost to the elevator when his phone rang. Jim was getting ready to sneak out again, to head over to the Academy and pick him up. It was Sandburg's first week, and Simon was looking the other way, but Jim knew that wouldn't always be the case.

"Go on, Chief," Jim said. "I've got some paperwork to finish up. I'll just meet you at home."

Jim had dinner reheating on the stove when Sandburg made it home. He had a beer waiting when Sandburg opened the door.

"How were the cadets? Are they still too young?"

Sandburg ignored the beer, gave only a bare nod to Jim, and headed into his room. Spaghetti and meatballs wasn't going to be enough tonight. Jim coaxed him out with an offer of dinner at Persia House.

"On me," he said.

They didn't talk in the truck. Sandburg didn't offer and Jim didn't push. They both knew it would come out eventually.

"There are rumours, you know?" Once the waiter and the menus and the distractions were gone, that's when Sandburg spoke.

"About the Sentinel thing?" Sandburg shook his head. "You?"

"About us, Jim. Me and you. Tell me you haven't noticed."

Of course he had noticed. As they sat at their table talking about the rumours, two girls at the front of the restaurant were cooking up a few more.

"It's a big deal, being Jim Ellison's partner." Sandburg ducked his head, arranging his napkin. His heart was pounding.

"Are you saying you don't want--"

"No."

Their drinks and appetizers arrived, and Sandburg clammed up, like they weren't talking about the most important part of their lives.

"But you know" Sandburg started up again, through a bite of food, "maybe you don't need to drop me off at the Academy every day. And pick me up."

"Maybe once you're settled?" Jim hoped.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

The truck was quiet again on the drive home. Jim let him pick the radio station, something to make up for his day. Sandburg put the leftovers in the fridge before joining Jim on the couch.

"What are you listening to?" Sandburg asked from his end of the couch. It's been a long time since Jim's had complete silence; he must look like he's always listening.

"Just the city, Chief."

He moved closer, insinuating himself into Jim's space, just inside the crook of his arm.

"The rumours are true," Sandburg said after a moment. "We are a couple. Hell, we're practically married. They just don't realise that it has nothing to do with sex."

Jim nodded. He'd noticed too.

"But it could be?"

"I don't know, man," Sandburg laughed under his breath. His hand fell to Jim's thigh, rubbing in slow circles. "I'm too tired to make this kind of change in my life right now. I'm too tired to think."

"Good," Jim said. He stood, pulled Sandburg off the couch and held him up with a hand on his back. "Maybe if you shut up, we can get something done around here."


End file.
